musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discographie de la Star Academy
Star Academy est un télé crochet musical crée en 2001 par TF1 Albums Saison 1 |label= |Année=2001 |Contenu= # La musique (Angelica) - Nicoletta (paroles et musique d'Ann Grégory et Barry Mann), 1967 (Carine, Djalil, François, Grégory, Sidonie, Jessica, Cécile, Patrice, Mario, Olivia, Stéphane, Amandine, Jean-Pascal, Jenifer) # Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - ABBA, 1979 - single (Jenifer, Olivia, Carine) # J'ai encore rêvé d'elle - Il était une fois (Djalil, Cécile) # Je suis - Nicole Rieu, 1974 (Jessica) # Les yeux noirs - Indochine (Djalil, Olivia, Mario, Jenifer) # Message personnel (2 partie) - Françoise Hardy (composée par Michel Berger), 1973 (Olivia) # Brigitte Bardot - Dario Moreno (Jean-Pascal) # Idées noires - duo de Bernard Lavilliers et Nicoletta (Mario, Carine) # On n'est pas seul - Michel Berger, 1981 (Patrice) # L'amour avec toi - Michel Polnareff, 1966 (Mario, Jenifer) # Il ne rentre pas ce soir - Eddy Mitchell (Patrice, Jean-Pascal, François, Mario) # Quand on n'a que l'amour - Jacques Brel (Carine) # Le chanteur - Daniel Balavoine, 1978 (Mario) # J'envoie valser - Zazie(Olivia)}} |label= |Année=2001 |Contenu= # L'agitateur (Jean-Pascal) # Paris (Olivia) # On se ressemble (Mario) # Anonyme (Patrice) # J'attends l'amour (Jenifer) # Si fragiles (Jessica) # Au pays de mes rêves (Djalil) # Laisse-moi (Cécile) # Demain (Grégory) # Envie mi amor (François) # Légère (Olivia) # Sans toi (Patrice) # Même si je t'aime (Mario) # Je t'aime comme ça (Jessica) # Fata Morgana (Jenifer)}} |label= |Année=2001 |Contenu= # La Musique (Jenifer, Jessica, Carine, Olivia, Mario, Patrice, François, Jean-Pascal, Djalil) # Sex Bomb (François, Grégory) # Paroles, paroles (Jenifer, Jean-Pascal, Olivia, Patrice, Jessica, Mario) # Brigitte Bardot (Jean-Pascal) # J'envoie valser (Olivia) # Fame (François, Grégory, Patrice, Olivia, Carine, Jessica, Jean-Pascal, Mario, Djalil, Jenifer) # Les Rois du Monde (Patrice, Grégory, Jessica, François, Djalil, Mario) # Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (Olivia, Carine, Jenifer) # Paris (Olivia) # Sur la route (Jean-Pascal, Djalil, François, Jessica, Carine, Olivia, Patrice, Mario, Grégory) # Si fragiles (Jessica) # Lady Marmelade (Jessica, Carine, Jenifer) # Quand on n'a que l'amour (Carine) # On se ressemble (Mario) # Salma ya Salama (Olivia, Jessica, Carine) # Je garde (Mario, Jenifer) # L'agitateur (Jean-Pascal) # Place des grands hommes (Grégory, Olivia, Jessica, Djalil, Jenifer, Mario, Patrice, François) # J'attends l'amour (Jenifer) # La Musique (reprise)}} Saison 2 |label= |Année=2002 |Contenu= # Musique - single (Stéphanie, Florence, Georges-Alain, Jérémy, Rudy, Fabien, Nazim, Nolwenn, Isabelle, Aurélie, Anne-Laure, Emma, Houcine, Philippe, Alexandre, Éva) # Le paradis blanc (Jérémy, Houcine, Georges-Alain) # Évidemment (Emma, Anne-Laure, Aurélie, Nolwenn, Jérémy, Alexandre, Houcine) # Ella, elle l'a (Aurélie, Anne-Laure, Éva, Nolwenn, Emma) # Les princes des villes (Philippe, Houcine, Alexandre) # Si, maman, si (Anne-Laure, Emma) # Quelques mots d'amour (Jérémy, Alexandre, Houcine) # Cézanne peint (Aurélie, Alexandre, Jérémy, Emma) # La groupie du pianiste (Rudy, Isabelle, Alexandre, Anne-Laure, Philippe) # Quand on est ensemble (Emma, Philippe, Georges-Alain, Nolwenn, Alexandre, Aurélie, Anne-Laure, Houcine, Jérémy) # Diego, libre dans sa tête (Georges-Alain) # L'amour existe encore (Fabien, Jérémy, Houcine, Alexandre, Georges-Alain) # Seras-tu là ? (Philippe, Nolwenn) # Musique (remix heben)}} |label= |Année=2002 |Contenu= # Video Killed the Radio Star - The Buggles (Fabien, Aurélie, Nolwenn) # Paris Latino - Bandolero - single (Alexandre, Georges-Alain, Houcine, Jérémy, Aurélie) # Ève lève-toi - Julie Pietri (Anne-Laure, Emma) # Call me - Blondie (Emma, Houcine) # Chercher le garçon - Taxi Girl (Jérémy, Fabien) # Wouldn't it be good - Nik Kershaw (Nolwenn, Georges-Alain) # Quand t'es dans le désert - Jean-Patrick Capdevielle (Alexandre, Georges-Alain) # Le pull-over blanc - Graziella de Michele (Nolwenn, Alexandre) # Une autre histoire - Gérard Blanc (Aurélie, Jérémy) # Cruel summer - Bananarama (Nolwenn, Emma, Aurélie) # Mais où sont passées les gazelles ? - Lizzy Mercier Descloux (Aurélie, Emma, Fabien, Houcine) # Joue pas - François Feldman (Anne-Laure, Houcine)}} |label= |Année=2002 |Contenu= # Un autre monde # Embrasse (Georges-Alain) # Au jour le jour (Emma) # Laisse-moi (Jérémy) # Cassé (Nolwenn) # Être un homme comme vous (Houcine) # Pas de temps à perdre (Fabien) # Quitte ou double (Aurélie) # Tout le monde me dit (Alexandre) # Superwoman (Anne-Laure) # L'amitié}} |label= |Année=2003 |Contenu= #Intro / Live Star Academy 2003 #Like a Prayer #Musique #Paris Latino #Medley Cinéma #La Groupie Du Pianiste #We Will Rock You #Fallin' #Un Autre Monde #All Night Long #Remind Me Teardrops #Medley Grease #Le Paradis Blanc #L'Envie D'Aimer }} Saison 3 |label= |Année=2003 |Contenu= # La bamba - Ritchie Valens et Los Lobos (Amina, Stéphanie, Pierre, Romain, Édouard, Michal, Lukas, Sofia, Anne, Élodie, Morganne, Patxi, Icaro, Michaël, Valérie, Marjorie) # These Boots Are Made for Walkin' - Nancy Sinatra (Sofia, Morganne, Anne, Élodie) # Les cactus - Jacques Dutronc (Romain, Édouard, Pierre, Michaël, Patxi) # The locomotion - Little Eva (reprise par Sheila) (Sofia, Morganne, Marjorie, Élodie) # Comment te dire adieu ? - Françoise Hardy (composée par Serge Gainsbourg) (Valérie, Stéphanie, Morganne, Anne) # La leçon de twist - Les Chaussettes Noires (Michaël, Pierre, Icaro, Édouard, Stéphanie, Amina, Romain) # My boy lollipop (Élodie) # Hit the road, Jack - Ray Charles (Marjorie et Pierre) # Panne d'essence - Sylvie Vartan (Out of Gas - Modest Mouse) (Anne, Marjorie, Sofia, Élodie, Morganne, Amina) # Hey Baby - Bruce Channel, adapté par Johnny Hallyday (Pierre, Romain, Édouard) # Les petits boudins - Serge Gainsbourg, Dominique Walter et Robert Farel (Michaël, Michal, Patxi, Icaro) # The beat goes on - Sonny & Cher (Lukas, Michal, Valérie, Marjorie, Sofia, Morganne, Romain, Icaro) # Mirza - Nino Ferrer (Michal, Pierre, Romain, Patxi) # Laisse tomber les filles - France Gall (Amina, Morganne, Élodie, Sofia, Anne, Stéphanie)}} |label= |Année=2003 |Contenu= # Saturday night's, alright for fighting (Pierre, Romain, Michal, Sofia, Morganne, Édouard, Marjorie, Valérie, Lukas, Stéphanie, Amina, Patxi, Élodie, Anne) # Donner pour donner (Michal, Amina, Patxi, Marjorie, Romain) # Rocket man (Pierre) # Can you feel the love tonight ? (Morganne et Michal) # I'm still standing (Pierre) # Sacrifice (Sofia et Michal) # Bennie and the jets (Pierre, Romain, Michal) # Candle in the wind (Romain, Pierre, Édouard, Sofia) # Good-bye yellow brick road (Romain, Édouard, Michal) # Sorry seems to be the hardest word (Sofia et Pierre) # Don't go breaking my heart (Michal, Élodie, Romain, Édouard, Morganne) # À personne d'autre (your song) (Anne)}} |label= |Année=2003 |Contenu= # Wot ! - Captain Sensible (Michal, Patxi, Lukas, Morganne, Sofia, Élodie) # Les copains d'abord - Georges Brassens (Pierre, Romain, Patxi) # Ainsi soit je... - Mylène Farmer (Michal) # Allô maman bobo - Alain Souchon (Patxi et Amina) # Et maintenant - Gilbert Bécaud (Élodie) # Billie Jean - Michael Jackson (Lukas) # Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Pierre) # (Tu as volé) L'Orange - Gilbert Bécaud - single (Élodie, Patxi, Morganne, Lukas, Pierre, Romain, Sofia, Michal) # Embrasse-moi idiot - Bill Baxter (Élodie, Morganne, Amina et Sofia) # Confidence pour confidence - Jean Schultheis (Michal et Sofia) # Ils s'aiment - Daniel Lavoie (Morganne) # California Dreamin' - The Mamas & The Papas (Morganne, Romain, Lukas et Pierre) # Tous les bateaux, tous les oiseaux - Michel Polnareff (Sofia)}} |label= |Année=2003 |Contenu= # De l'eau (Élodie) # Une belle histoire # Le monde est stone # Tu mets de l'or (Michal) # Roxanne (Sofia) # À l'anglaise (Patxi) # Duel (Morganne) # Oui ou non (Premix) # Le chaos (Lukas) # Alice (Sofia) # Dans le rang (Patxi) # Assez de larmes (Morganne)}} Saison 4 |label= |Année=2004 |Contenu= # En chantant (Grégory, John, Sofiane, Radia, Francesca, Karima, Morgan, Enrique, Harlem, Mathieu, Sandy, Hoda et Lucie) # La maladie d'amour (Morgan, Mathieu et John) # Musulmanes (Hoda et Enrique) # J'accuse (Harlem, Grégory et Enrique) # Les lacs du Connemara (Morgan, Sandy, Radia, Hoda, Grégory et John) # Une fille aux yeux clairs (Grégory et Radia) # Chanteur de jazz (Francesca et John) # Je vais t'aimer (Sofiane et Sandy) # Être une femme (Morgan, John, Mathieu, Grégory et Harlem) # Les vieux mariés (Lucie et Mathieu) # La java de Broadway (Hoda, Harlem et John) # Je viens du sud (Tina et Grégory)}} |label= |Année=2004 |Contenu= # Laissez-moi danser - Dalida - single (Émilie, Mathieu, Hoda, Sébastien, Lucie, Radia, Morgan, John, Enrique, Lennie, Grégory, Francesca, Tina, Sandy, Harlem, Karima, Sofiane, Gauthier) # Men in black (Men in Black) - Will Smith) (rap sur la musique disco-funk Forget me nots de Patrice Rushen) (Harlem, Hoda, Lennie, Gauthier) # Chacun sa route (Un Indien dans la ville) - KOD ( Enrique, Harlem, Mathieu, John) # Staying alive (Saturday Night Fever) - Bee Gees (Gauthier, John, Sofiane, Harlem) # I'm a believer (Shrek) - The Monkees - (John, Sandy, Tina) # Diabolo menthe (Diabolo menthe) (Mathieu et Sébastien) # Via con me (Les Maris, les Femmes, les Amants de Pascal Thomas) - Paolo Conte (Morgan et Francesca) # Les moulins de mon cœur (L'Affaire Thomas Crown) - Michel Legrand (Lucie et Grégory) # Mrs Robinson (Le Lauréat) - Simon et Garfunkel (Tina, John et Harlem) # Le tourbillon de la vie (Jules et Jim) - Jeanne Moreau (Radia et Mathieu) # Les enfants du pirée (Zorba le Grec) - Dalida (Radia) # Singin' in the rain (Chantons sous la pluie) - Gene Kelly(Émilie et Gauthier)}} |label= |Année=2004 |Contenu= # Les matins d'hiver - Gérard Lenorman (Lucie, John, Sandy et Hoda) # Adieu Monsieur le professeur - Hugues Aufray (Sandy, Grégory, Harlem, John, Francesca, Sofiane, Hoda, Lucie et Mathieu) # Je voulais te dire que je t'attends - Michel Jonasz (Lucie, John et Hoda) # I can help - Billy Swan (John) # Tous les cris les SOS - Daniel Balavoine (Radia et Grégory) # Rock the casbah - The Clash (Enrique, Harlem et John) # Le chat - Pow woW (Sandy, Francesca, John, Grégory, Sofiane, Mathieu) # Marie Jeanne - Joe Dassin (Mathieu) # I got you babe - Sonny & Cher (Sofiane, Sandy, Francesca et John) # Le blues du businessman - Starmania (Lucie et Hoda) # The logical song - Supertramp (Hoda et Francesca) # This world today is a mess - Donna Hightower (Hoda, Sofiane, Harlem, Sandy et Francesca)}} Saison 5 |label= |Année=2005 |Contenu= #Je ne suis pas un héros #Lucie #Sauver l'amour #La vie ne m'apprend rien #L'Aziza #Vivre ou survivre #Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé #Quand on arrive en ville #Mon fils, ma bataille #Dieu que c'est beau #Le chanteur #Lady Marlène}} |label= |Année=2005 |Contenu= #Santiano (Hugues Aufray) #Ah si j'étais riche #Quand revient la nuit (Johnny Hallyday : reprise de Mister Lonely de Bobby Vinton, samplée par Akon (Lonely)) #À bicyclette (version Star Academy) (Yves Montand) #On est là #Tata yoyo (Annie Cordy) #J'te l'dis quand même (Patrick Bruel) #Les Dalton (Joe Dassin) #T'en va pas (Elsa) #I am what I am (Gloria Gaynor) #Fais-moi une place (Julien Clerc, chanson écrite par Françoise Hardy) #Le temps des fleurs (Dalida, reprise d'une chanson russe, popularisée en anglais par Mary Hopkin : '' Those Where The Days '' #What'd I Say (Ray Charles) #À bicyclette (Yves Montand)}} Saison 6 |label= |Année=2006 |Contenu= #Everybody needs somebody to love (featuring Nikos) - Salomon Burke (popularisée par la reprise des Blues Brothers) #Quand la musique est bonne - Jean-Jacques Goldman #Porque te vas - Jeanette #Temps à nouveau - Jean-Louis Aubert #Si je chante - Sylvie Vartan #Laissez-nous chanter - Gold #Emmenez-moi - Charles Aznavour #Eteins la lumière - Axel Bauer #I'll Be There for You - The Rembrandts, thème de Friends #Désenchantée - Mylène Farmer #Je chante - Charles Trenet #Je vais à Rio - Claude François #Ensemble - Sinclair}} Saison 7 Saison 8 Saison 9 Singles Notes et références Catégorie:Star Academy Catégorie:Discographie